


D-day

by dayspassquicker



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Murphy Brown (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayspassquicker/pseuds/dayspassquicker





	D-day

Murphy's halfway through her report on Adar and the Teacher's Union when the autocue shuts off and all the screens behind her turn to static. There's just enough time for her to see Miles jump up from his chair before the studio lights go out.

The desk beneath her elbows starts to shake.

Jim's voice cuts through the darkness, solid and sure. "Stay calm people. There must be a problem with the main power grid."

For a second Murphy believes him. But there's a sound outside like rolling thunder, and when she reaches for his hand, it feels like ice.


End file.
